codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lancelot (Colorless Memories)
Personal email messages in Camelot Database "My dear Cecile, recent developments in Area 11 and from the Black Knights have made it clear that development of our Knightmare Frames must be stepped up. Rakshata's recent showing of her new machines and Gefjun Disturber is most troubling. We must not allow that woman to outdo us dear Cecile, her creations of abominations must never be any match for ours. Schneizel has granted us more funding to continue our work on the Lancelot's, we will show Crawla just who's the superior scientist minds yet. Especially with the Gawain now in Zero's hands. Before I even got to take it apart and improve it in every way, a shame since whoever built it at least has a brain. I did recognize some of the design points to be similar to some of the concepts the Einstein's used to design when they were partnered up with the Ashford's Foundation. She and the rest of her flock won't even know what hit them once we are done with them." - Lloyd Asplund Chief Engineer of Camelot. Lancelot Details The Z-01 Lancelot, named after the Knight of the Round Table, is an experimental Knightmare frame developed by Lloyd Asplund and the Military Engineering Corps. ' Since Lloyd has always being a arthurtarian lover and all the myths surrounding it. Hence being called Camelot by very observant people -Personal note of Cecile. Developed by Lloyd and myself thank you very much! -Personal note of Cecile. It is also the first seventh generation Knightmare Frame ever created. The Lancelot outperforms most other models thanks to the heavy amount of Sakuradite scattered throughout its frame as well as in its Yggdrasil Drive, the Core Luminous. Its pilot is Suz- apologises for my lack of courtesy. Sir Suzaku Kururugi, now the Knight of Honor to her Imperial Highness, the Third Princess in line for the Imperial Throne Euphemia Li Britannia. Whom we have had an eye on for sometime from the Knightmare simulation's we witnessed along with the other cadets at the Main Tokyo base that caught our attention that we ended up considering for the Lancelot Club. Which I will duly note when I write up the details for that piece. - Personal note of Cecile. Design and Development As a high-performance unit, the Lancelot features a large number of experimental and innovative devices not yet found on its predecessors due to the nature of it being a prototype. Though we had had delays and setback with the MVS sword, and rifles for the Lancelot for nearly 6 months. As the Sakuradite in the sword kept being unstable. In addition, the rifles kept heating up until we fixed it in March 2017 a.t.b along with the rest of the Lancelot. Five months after we arrived in Area 11. Nor shall they ever match it in any capacity considering how cheap Britannic, Thaddeus and the whole Bruckner family are, short-sighted simpletons who rather filled their machines with lacklustre materials, technology and mass produced inferiors across the board. Same problem with the bosses The Royal KMF Technical Research Institute in Vancouver. It's a good thing I dropped them before they wasted me or my wondrous machines. -Lloyd Asplund's recording notes. ... Lloyd you were fired after you basically wrecked the Institute's main research building in trying to build the Lancelot and also having gotten your login details leaked to unknown parties, who used it to steal practically all the data on their network frames. -Personal note of Cecile. The Lancelot features two retractable Factspheres affixed on its chest, two forearm-mounted beam shields (Blaze Luminous), and four Slash Harkens (two on its wrists and two on its hips). These Slash Harkens have experimental thrusters called Harken Boosters which can improve their speed and allow them to change direction mid-flight. It also sports a pair of Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), which oscillate at a high rate to cut through almost anything. It comes equipped with a Varis particle rifle (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire) which can adapt its projectile repulsion output to any situation. The Proposed Lancelot Upgrades Improved Retractable Factspheres affixed on its chest, two further improved forearm-mounted beam shields (Blaze Luminous), and possibly up to eight Slash Harkens (four on its wrists and four on its hips). These Slash Harkens have experimental thrusters called Harken Boosters which can improve their speed and allow them to change direction mid-flight, to which we planned to push to further levels. The Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), which oscillate at a high rate to cut through almost anything and will hopefully eventually be improved to the point where it can slash through the armor of Rakshata's knightmare's. It comes equipped with a Varis particle rifle (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire) which can adapt its projectile repulsion output to any situation. Later on in 2017 a.t.b. the Lancelot is to be given the first prototype float system which will allow Knightmares to fight and fly in the air. Along with so much more if all goes to plan. It's something we have wanted to do since our days at Colchester, though I remember another had the same idea, I believe he was called... Wilbur Millville if I'm correct.- Personal Note of Cecile. Schneizel has expressed his own personal interest in the Floating systems capabilities Cecile, all your years of work on putting together the concept and presenting it to Schneizel and Earl Kanon back in 2015 a.t.b when we were stuck in Area 8 I.E Goose Green dead end polishing rusted and for scrap Knightmares that are sent to the graveyard over there. Are about to come to fruition. - Lloyd Asplund's recording notes. This Lancelot will have an additional three energy shields on its legs and chest. The leg shields increase the effectiveness of its kicks. It also would have four secondary emitters on the chest which can form the "Core Luminous Cone", a conical barrier that allow the extension several feet ahead of the Lancelot, as opposed to the flat nature of normal shielding. Operational History Still in development and likely to be updated as time goes on and more missions happen. Shinjuku Ghetto Skirmish- First non-test pilot mission for the Lancelot. I still can't believe Lloyd put Sir Suzaku right into piloting after we found him down in the underground Ghettos along with the rest of Clovis's guard and all the blood and bullet wounds they had splattered all over the place. While the bullet only hit his watch. He obviously was not in proper condition to pilot. Still... he showed much potential in it by turning the tide and actually rescuing a woman falling from a building. It reminded me of... what Wesley used to do. Still I'm glad Sir Suzaku was able to pilot it and come back with no further harm. Still I must wonder... what was the Third Prince's Royal Guard doing down in the underground ghettos. Least of all the Third Prince for what his men did across Shinjuku Ghettos. Though Wesley mentioned in one of his letter to me this wasn't exactly the first time that Clovis had resorted to such barbaric methods. Purist Faction breakout- It still boils me up that those Purist Factions tried to use Sir Suzaku in a blatant power grab. If it wasn't for him they likely would have been destroyed by Zero and the terrorists in those Sutherland Knightmares they manage to steal. Which was for the Purist Faction if I recall from the shipment documents and what I had overheard General Bartley say at the base before Lloyd talked to him about what Clovis wanted. So not only are they an ungrateful pack of bigots. They are completely and utterly incompetent. It's no wonder her Highness and Viceroy Cornelia demoted them to rear guard. Which as I will note for Narita was all they are good for. That quite rightly was nipped in the butt by the Jude Advocate General, that day the Purist Faction showed how politically unreliable they were, the nobles are greedy, uncaring and disrespectful of those from lower social classes. But they hate unsubtle power plays and overt actions. After their sham of a showing that led to Zero publicly marking out Sir Gottwald as a loose cannon. The Purist Faction whom I have heard were being led by I must say rather odious Sir Kewell of the ancient Noble House Soresi in a bad attempt to save face. Tried to kill their own leader, whom I hope appreciated being saved by the boy he used to set up for a fall. I should have known Lloyd knew Suzaku was with Princess Euphemia after he spotted them. Lloyd may be utterly lacking in social manners, graces and in communication skills. But he has never lacked in knowing whom to know that's for sure. I bet that Lloyd was aware of Suzaku's background as well from the start and thought it hilarious to have The Last Samurai's son piloting in Britannia's latest Knightmare Frame. Interlude- After that incident, we got some quiet time moving into the university across that rather rambunctious Academy run by the now non noble family of Ashford, whom my father had worked for before they lost everything when Queen Marianne was killed. Sir Suzaku seems to have settled in overtime after a rough start from the way he barley spoke about his first few days and the small drip's coming from his P.E bag. It's here I must admit that I started getting concerned about him. Sometimes his smile feels so strained and forced and his eyes trying to hide something. I also must note how he struggles at times of some of the homework he does. Which feels strange considering that I would assume he got a very educated upbringing from being the son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi. I mean his non Knightmare skills, while overly formal and rough in writing is fine. Other times Sir Suzaku struggles to grasp some basic maths skills, geography questions and scientific formulas. Though to be fair it's not like the Brtiannian forces educate Honorary Britannians beyond the bare minimum. Still he cannot fall behind in his education and thus I have started to give him extra lessons so he can catch up quickly. Goodness me I got off track there. Lake Kawaguchi- Anyways the next incident happened at Lake Kawaguchi, at The Sakuradite Allocation meeting being held at Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. Honestly, I don't know why anyone takes those meetings seriously, since none of the NAC attend them (the people who control the Sakuradite market quite vigorously) nor do any businesses from outside Britannia. It's a mere formality to convince the world (Badly!) that Britannia cares about not hogging the supply of Sakuradite. Some Japanese Liberation Office called Josui Kusakabe (whom Suzaku mentioned that he remembered seeing him around his father as a kid). Took innocent people hostage and actually threw a few off form the top. I wonder why a JLF officer resorted to doing acts like that now. Wesley had always made out that that they weren't like the other groups and didn't stoop to their levels. I wonder what was influencing Officer Kusakabe to pull such an act that would be his death by Her Highness Cornelia's hands. Maybe this was as the locals call an act of se-pp-kou I believe they refer to when one commits suicide. Like some lone terrorists used to do when me and Wesley were posted near the Middle East Federation zones during our tour in 2013 a.t.b. Regardless, the whole incident led to the rise of Zero and his Black Knights. Our most troublesome foe to date in Area 11. Not that I'm complaining since it's giving us plenty of data for our Knightmare Frames and maybe... just maybe it's giving Britannians food for thought on how knights of our country should be acting and helping to defend the innocent. Something I find most lacking in many of our knights. My My... My hands feel stiffed from typing all of this. I need a good glass of red wine to smooth myself over from my private collection (would usually go for whiskey but not in the mood today for it). I wish I could get cheese out here (I always loved having cheese with wine), but the elevens don't do cheese so I shall have to do with jam made rice balls. Not the exact combination my mother would approve having been a baker. Narita Mountains- Ah much better... Narita, what was supposed to be the demise of the Japanese Liberation Force ended up turning into a landslide thanks to the Black Knights now having their hands on the Radiation Wave technology created by Rakshata Crawla, mine and Lloyds old colleague at Colchester. It was only a matter of time before she turned up out of the abyss with her creations. She never was a modest one. It's probably why she and Lloyd fell out over time due to their oversized but earned egos. Still... it gives me no pleasure to be on the opposite side of someone I still consider a friend. Nevertheless, seeing thousands of soldiers and civilians in the local town buried in the landslide caused by Zero and the red Knightmare still haunts me. I still remember the feeling of finding a few soldiers grasping for air having been trapped for days. Others... had their mouths filled, their eyes covered and barley looking human that their loved ones couldn't identify them. Now I saw my fair share of such gruesome sights in Area 12 with the way that connard Grand Duke Calares ran it and what he put Wesley through that day in the village he burned to the ground. I still hear the screams in my nightmares and the stench of burned flesh filling my lungs for weeks afterwards. Along with all those marks on the arms. How no one has cracked down on him and the Britannian Eastern Company But the worst thing about Narita... was finding Suzaku all shaken up afterwards from his encounter with Zero and the Red Knightmare. He looked out he had seen a ghost. Right there I knew that he had to go see a doctor for evaluation. The talks he has had with Lloyd on justice, his growing obsession with Zero and everything else. I am getting very convinced that Suzaku needs professional help with his mental state. Considering he was only ten when his father died... the invasion I cannot imagine... what damage has been done to him over the years. He reminds me so much of Wesley... I cannot bear to see another person fighting injustice suffer. Whatever Zero did to him that day, I swear I will see him punished for it. Along for the death of those civilians if Zero did intentionally target them with their latest stunt. Lloyds especially behaved badly on this mission and as a result. I had to straighten him out in a way I haven't had to do so since the time he let loose a Gloucester in Area 8, when he tried to plant a prototype AI to see if they could auto control Knightmares by remote. It ended up messing up basically the only road on the Islands and some very emotional filled reactions from the local Viceroy. Correction Cecile, The Knightmare was hacked by a remote party. Likely those mask wearing hackers the EU hire out to crash our systems and hamper any rival AI research. - Lloyd recording notes. Tokyo Ports- Well... The JLF chose to from the looks of it commit senpoku (think I said it right this time) at the ports. Though I will admit, the way the Sakuradite exploded was more impactful and over a wider range than the assumptions we had of the Sakuradite on their ship. The readings on our system seem to point to the origin coming from the depths of the canal. Still here is where we saw the debut of the Lancelot Club and all of the work we did on it. Which I will go into more when I type up the worksheets for it. After our original candidate for piloting the club declined, Suzaku said his friend had wanted to focus on school and on a girl he was interested in for now, still I have to wonder about that boy.. Rai was it? (think that's a eleven name) where did a schoolboy learn to pilot that well since no information of him was in the Britannian army database. So I must give my fullest thanks to The Knight of Nine Dame Nonette Enneagram for sending us her royal guard Michael Steinberg of the House Steinberg. Whom also served time with the 88th Princess in line for the Imperial Throne, Princess Maribelle Mel Britannia last year in her Imperial guard as well. He was able to handle the Club with no notable issues and evenly matched the latest of Rakshata's machines that was colored blue. Though I note that the Radiation wave on this machine looks more basic than the one on the red version. I suspect that the blue machine is a prototype, if not the original prototype Rakshata made before she developed a advanced version. Like how we tried out some of the Lancelot features on our own versions of the Sutherland that we called the Sutherland Club and my own testing unit version of The Sutherland. Still it's good to see that the MVS swords are operating fine after the troubles we had in making sure they were stable. Along with making sure the consumption wasn't draining the Club too much. My, I need another refill of my wine glass after that. Think I have more than earned it. Aiko Ghettos- The mission that led to us capturing The Miracle of Itsukushima himself Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh in the Aiko Ghettos. Both boys performed very well with Michael grasping the Varis Rifle and the Sniper Mode. They nearly captured The red Knightmare who put up as usual a tough fight, whoever is piloting that machine is talented and deserve respect for their ability to pilot Rakshata's technology. The blue machine turned up again to save their comrade. Those IFF scrambling smokescreens are proving to be a real nuisance. Lloyd we need to create a countermeasure to them sooner rather than alter. Still a victory is a victory and I'm happy that General Darlton is giving the lads a chance often and recognizes Suzaku for his ability and don't judge him because he happens to be a Eleven. Along with Lloyd (whom I really appreciate starting the clap, there is that humanity and heart he so often hides under his apathy veer... I know he has his reasons but it wouldn't hurt to show it more) he clapped at Suzaku's knighting ceremony after the events of the next occurrence that had the Lancelot in action, shaming those sneering at him. It's about time someone had the courage to challenge the mind-set embedded among too many of our leaders and people. Suzaku has proven by our own doctrine no less to be one of our strongest. Something that many of those pampered nobles and many business people who were sons of bakers etc. forget that and just sneer more at being shown up by a lesser. Hypocrites! Choufu Base- After all of that work to capture Tohdoh, just as quickly The Black Knights and Zero break in to set him free. Still... it could be a slight mercy considering the angst Suzaku was fretting over killing him. I believe there is much history from what I overheard in his chat during the battle between the two. At some point I need to have a good talk with Suzaku over this and other matters. Not just as his boss and colleague. But also because I value him as a person and growing friend. Also, Lloyd didn't put in ejector seats into our Knightmares! Of all the stupid things to do! This is why I am from this point on overseeing any modifications he does as I should have done from the start. That and managing all of our finances so he doesn't blow all our money again on the Lancelot. Sometimes... sometimes I just want to strangle Lloyd Asplund for making everything harder than they need to be. Genius or not, the man is an arse! A good friend, loyal colleague and better human being than most would ever credit him with. But an arse all the same! My my... I think the red wine might be influencing my mood a tad bit much... more wine I think. Cough! Cough!... Jam and rice was not the brightest ideas I had for combination. Wesley probably would have told me at the first bite if they were bad. Hmm... I wonder if Suzaku really likes my stuff as much as he claims to! Shikine Island Incident- Whoops! Was the word Lloyd used to describe basically spitting out that the Second Prince of Britannia Schneizel el Britannia, The Prime Minister and our own boss was coming for a visit. I'll give him whoops one of these days! Not only do he put our boss and work at risk with his slipping of the tongue. But also Schneizel's sister Euphemia when she went rushing off with Michael to help Suzaku after Rakshata revealed the other technology she is behind. The Gefjun Disturber, we underestimated her ability to actually put that Thesis into practise. I kick myself for thinking that way, as scientists we should know better than to just dismiss the possibly of anything. You win this time round Rakshata, but you will not catch us off guard like that again. Not with what we have planned for our machines. Still the whole event lives a bitter taste in me.. to think that The Second Prince, our boss would be so willing to sacrifice our machine and our pilot. After all the work our team has put into making it, building it and testing it. Along with all the work Suzaku has put into piloting it, to just cast them aside just for a chanced to kill Zero does not sit well with me. Yes I understand his reasons and that in war you need to have a certain degree of ruthlessness when you are the leader of anything. But to do this in a way that feels so callous to me makes me wonder about Prince Schneizel. He comes across so charming, graceful and peaceful in his personality. Though I wonder... is this what he actually is or is this how he wants the world to see him? I have dealt with enough nobles in my time to know many put on being more... affable than they actually are. After all, the etiquette of court allows for no less. I am grateful for him and Earl Kanon for pulling me and Lloyd out of our dead-end posts in Area 8 after Lloyds experience in Vancouver and what happened between me and Grand Duke Calares after... after what he said and did to Wesley in Area 12. I hope that connard rots in hell when someone finally kills him. He is the antithesis to everything that is supposed to stand about Britannia. But still, I'm going to advise Lloyd to be cautious on Prince Schinevel in the future. Not just for our stakes, but for all of those who are a part of Camelot and whom we care about. Thankfully we manage to rescue Sir Suzaku and Princess Euphemia in the end. Though Suzaku went straight to his cabin on the Avalon after we departed from Kamine island. I should go and see him to check if he's alright. Which I know the answer to already. I should also fully check out the Avalon and it's capabilities in due time as well. It looks like our Prince has used quite a bit of our technology to make this ship. I must how he has applied my Blaze Luminous system to shielding the ship from harm. Yes... my system, Lloyd may have designed it in theory from a early work of mine, but I made it a reality in practically and that it doesn't overlord our Knightmares too much. But that can wait. For the rest of the evening I'm going to enjoy finishing this lovely bottle of Bordeaux red wine that was a favourite of my father as well. I wish he was still alive... I'm sure he would be proud of the machines I have created... how far I have come from the days where I watch him in the garage designing his own toys of design outlines he saw scientists at Ashford Foundation come up with. 'Note to Cecile, I should edit this before I send it off to be formalised as a report. I wouldn't want to raise ire with some of my comments. Unlike Lloyd, I know not to step on anyone's toes!'-'' Cecile personal note. Armaments *x4 Slash Harkens *x2 MVS Swords *x1 Varis Rifle *x1 Proposed Hadron Cannon to be attached. Design Features *Blaze Luminous System *Factsphere Sensors *Landspinner Propulsion System *Float System (to be tested along with the Lancelot Club) Personal email messages in Camelot Database ''"Lloyd must I give you another lesson in proper etiquette when addressing the royal family in all matters and forms? Lacking either in electrical, verbal or physical communication is not an excuse nor loophole for you to abuse. You wouldn't want another clip around the ear lobe would you? '' ''Nevertheless, you are correct that we must not be beaten by Rakshata's designs in any way possible. Regardless of what tidings we had with her at Colchester . ...I still fondly remember all the time's we did the rounds in Pendragon's canal street district. ... Some of the things we did there... I will never forget. '' ''But... that was then... and this is now, she has chosen her side and we have chosen ours. Our Lancelots will continue to be advanced until the point where we will outmatch anything she throws at us. '' ''Good about Prince Schneizel providing us with more funds, this and the matter Dame Enneagram contacted us about. Means we can put into effect a good number of our College days thesis and designs. The technology has reached the point where this is feasible. '' ''With me now managing the funds of our unit, we will have no issues in manufacturing and building the upgrades and future units of the Lancelot units. '' ''Which means Lloyd you will by first degree install actual ejector seats into every single Knightmare unit we work on. You will not start work on anything else until this task is abided by you Lloyd. '' ''...No Exceptions... ... I can't wait to see if my grand designs for the floating system can finally bear fruit... the energy wings I know for sure will have so much more potential than everything else we have ever done. ''Cecile Croomy, Co-Chief Engineer of the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps and financial administrator. ''Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmares Category:Colorless Memories